


Never Say Your Wish Out Loud

by morgvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgvn/pseuds/morgvn
Summary: The story is setted on July 4th, the day where Jason disappeared. Since then Cheryl was cautious about everything in life. She couldn't open up to anyone ever again. Then she met Toni, the love of her life. They lived together for almost a year now and never got into a serious fight before. Cheryl finally decides to spend July 4th with Toni. Everything went good at first but then Toni makes one huge mistake which will affect Cheryl’s and Toni’s relationship. But not only that. A familiar face returns to Riverdale.





	1. Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter so it contains a lot of descriptions and less actions. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, you can leave some feedback below if you want. I don’t know when I will continue writing but I have my ideas ready and I will start ASAP. X

Our story begins on a hot summer day in July. More specifically, July 4th. The day where Cheryl Blossom’s dear brother Jason disappeared.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Will we be watching the July 4th fireworks today, babe?”, Toni asked. Toni was Cheryl’s girlfriend. She had cotton candy hair, incredible beautiful brown eyes and full lips. Whenever Toni looked at Cheryl you could directly see that Cheryl was her world. You could see the spark in her eyes and that little smirk on her face. Toni was madly in love with Cheryl, even after almost one year she felt that strong and beautiful love even more than ever. Toni was a very independent girl, or rather woman. She always knew how to handle whenever things got tough because she never had a family who supported her, besides her grandfather Thomas Topaz, who passed away three years ago. The only important people in her life since then were the Serpents. A gang of kids, who never felt love nor affection. I said Toni had no family. Well, the Serpents were her family. The Serpents always had each other’s backs whenever someone was sad, angry or just felt alone. Toni never knew love. Well, not until she met Cheryl. The redhead made Toni goon. She made her feel something really special and unique. A feeling she never knew before. Toni would just lay in bed and count all the reasons why she loves Cheryl as much as she does.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “I’m not in the mood, TT…”, Cheryl mumbled. “Thanks for the offer though”, she added. July 4th was always a good and fun day for Cheryl. She always spent July 4th with Jason. But after Jason disappeared, July 4th was a day filled with anger and sadness. Since then, Cheryl never went out at this day, never spent it with her friends nor watched the fireworks she usually watched with Jason. Not only on July 4th she stayed at home. On almost every other day which was not in school-time Cheryl stayed at home, alone and all for herself. Whenever she was home alone, she grabbed the old photo album and looked through the photos she had taken with Jason. Cheryl didn’t like it when someone took photos of her but when Jason took photos, she felt comfortable. She had a lot of photos with him. Every time she looked at them, tears were running down her pale face. She couldn’t handle Jason’s loss, I mean they were twins, of course it wasn’t easy. But it didn’t get better. Two years after Jason’s disappearance Cheryl still felt like a complete mess. She still cried once a week if not even more. God took away her brother.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Okay, well… we could stay at home. Watch some movies, eat some snacks? Or we could hang out at Pop’s if you’re not in the mood for fireworks. Even though it would-“, “Toni, please. I’m not in the mood to do anything right now.”, Cheryl interrupted her girlfriend. You could hear the anger in her voice. Anger turned into regret. “I’m sorry, TT. I didn’t mean to…”, Cheryl said in a quiet voice. “Don’t worry, baby. It’s okay. I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t think about what this day means to you.” Cheryl shook her head and tears were running down her face. “Cheryl.” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s face and wiped her tears away. Then she gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you”, the brunette whispered. Cheryl took Toni’s hand and held it tight. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her. “I love you, too. Oh god, I love you so much.” Toni smiled. It’s this smile filled with adoration and pure love. “I’ll go make us a tea”. Toni stood up and left their bedroom.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A few minutes later Toni went back upstairs and wanted to open the bedroom door. She held the teapot in her right hand, the cups in her left one. She couldn’t open the door because it was locked. “Cheryl? Why did you lock the door? Is everything okay?” Toni asked in a worried intonation. Then Toni saw that the doorknob was moving. Cheryl opened the door and Toni almost let the teapot fall down. Cheryl was clad in a long red dress with a cute little bow on the right side. She was wearing the necklace Toni gave her to their six months anniversary. She was also wearing black heels which were glancing in the warm chandelier-light. “I changed my mind, TT. I do not want to spend this beautiful summer day at home crying over my long lost brother. It’s not worth it. I’ll just get the car-keys and my purse.” Toni couldn’t say a word, she was still impressed about the way Cheryl’s dress fit her perfectly. She looked beautiful in that tight dress. Toni started laughing. “You’re so crazy. I love you.” While Cheryl was getting her stuff, Toni quickly put on a tight black skirt and her all-time favorite boots. “You’re looking good, babe”, Toni said. “You didn’t have to say that, I already saw the way you looked at me.” Toni rolled her eyes: “Of course you did.” Cheryl smiled and grabbed Toni’s wrist. “Let’s go, mon amour.” “Where are we driving?” “You’ll see”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ And that’s one of the million reasons why Toni loved her girl.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Cheryl stopped the car at a tall and dilapidated building. “You’re sure we’re right here, babe?” “Just trust me”, Cheryl replied. Toni followed Cheryl into the building. They went up the stairs and it felt like an eternity because the building didn’t have an elevator. When they had reached the last step of the thousands of stairs Toni asked Cheryl what they would do p here. “You wanted to watch the fireworks, right? Here’s the best spot to watch them. And we’re perfectly in time.” Cheryl opened the heavy iron door and counted until three. A bright light appeared at the dark night sky. It turned into a beautiful pink and purple artwork. “Cheryl, this is beautiful.” “I know, TT. I’ve always been here with Jason, every July 4th we were watching the fireworks up here. He showed me the most beautiful places in Riverdale and this one is truly my favorite. I haven’t been here in three years but gladly nothing changed. Let’s get a seat, we don’t want to miss this light spectacle, do we?.” Cheryl pointed at big grey stones. “We always leaned back and just enjoyed the view and the fireworks. And now I want to share this with you.” They took a seat, snuggled up and kissed. It wasn’t cold at all, especially not inside each other’s arms. “Thank you for showing me this. This is incredible.” Toni smiled. “Look! A shooting star”, Cheryl said euphorically. “You can make one wish. But don’t tell me or it won’t come true” Toni closed her eyes and she made her wish. She never wanted to be without her beloved girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom ever again. As she opened her eyes again she accidentally told Cheryl her wish. “TT…”, Cheryl was indignant. “Baby, don’t worry. I’m clumsy but what’s new. Nothing bad will happen. I’ll never leave you, I promise.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ What they didn’t know at this moment was that their happiness wouldn’t last forever. Maybe Cheryl was right. Do not speak out your wish or it will not be fulfilled.


	2. First Day Of Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are excited about their first day in senior year. Especially Cheryl. But after arriving in school Cheryl notices a familiar face.

5 weeks later  
It was the first day of senior year. Everyone was more than excited, though also a little scared. Cheryl’s alarm got off at 6 o’clock. She stood up way more early than usual because it was her first day of a very important year in school and she had to look “fabulous and stunning”, as Cheryl would say. “Good morning, beautiful. How’d you sleep?” Toni asked quietly. Cheryl was already awake and was looking for an outfit to wear. Her outfit had to be perfect, an outfit everyone would remember and an outfit that looked sweet and sassy at the same time. Everyone knew that Cheryl had high standards in the matter of clothing. Cheryl took two dresses out of her wardrobe and tried them on. “Definitely the first one”, Toni said. Cheryl smiled. “I’ll go make some breakfast. Make sure to be downstairs in ten minutes, Cheryl.” Cheryl nodded. She wasn’t in the mood to talk, her excitement was way too big.  
Toni heard the steps on the stairs and saw her pale, red-headed and beyond beautiful girlfriend. She was clad in red pumps, a white glancing skirt and a red tight blouse. Cheryl was also wearing one of her thousands spider brooches. “So not one of the dresses?”, Toni asked and laughed. “Not today, I guess this fits be better.” “You can wear anything, babe.” Cheryl smiles and indeed Cheryl looked stunning, and fabulous. It was Cheryl, of course she did. Toni made pancakes with a splash of the Blossom’s maple syrup, squeezed some orange juice and made scrambled egg. Toni loved food, I mean who doesn’t? Cheryl’s Nana still lived with them but she had her own empire downstairs. Nana Rose was old, she was deaf and didn’t eat much. After Cheryl’s mom left town, both girls were being on their own. It wasn’t something new for Toni, she knew how to cook some basic meals like scrambled eggs or Pancakes. Since then Toni always made their breakfast and their dinner. Toni didn’t have a problem with it, she loved cooking for her girlfriend. And for Cheryl’s Nana too, of course.  
After they had finished eating breakfast, Cheryl went back upstairs, followed by Toni. Toni took on a black, ripped jeans, a yellow top and her Serpent jacket. She hardly ever went out without her Serpent jacket. She quickly brushed over her brown-pink hair and put on some nude lipstick. 

So it began. First day of senior year. 

“Good morning, students. Welcome to senior year. I hope you will have a great first day at Riverdale High.” Mr. Honey said. “And to mark the occasion, we have welcomed a new student at our school. This is Miss Heather Brooke.”  
Cheryl’s jaw dropped. It was Heather. The Heather. Heather was Cheryl’s former best friend. Not only that. They were mad about each other. They spent every weekend at Cheryl’s house, doing sleepovers and watching tons of movies. Their friendship or whatever this was, didn’t last long. Penelope Blossom, Cheryl’s mother, a hideous and selfish woman as they would call her, caught them sleeping in one bed together. Not only that. They were kissing, almost making out. Since then Cheryl’s life changed rapidly. Cheryl’s mother didn’t allow Cheryl to be in contact with Heather ever again. She called Cheryl a monster. She wouldn’t tolerate someone of her “alignment”. Cheryl was heartbroken. Though Penelope never treated her as a mother should and always preferred her son Jason, Cheryl loved her. It was her mother. One of the only people in her life that cared about her, even if it was just a bit. But questioning her own sexuality brought all this up. Cheryl’s mother probably still lived in the year of 1900 were every man dated a woman and other way around. But things have changed and people have to get along with it, if they want it or not. But Penelope Blossom did not get along with that and would rather give away her own flesh and blood than letting her daughter have a different sexuality than the “normal” one. You can’t define normal. Every sexuality is normal but in Penelope’s eyes there was only one sexuality. So Cheryl was broken inside. She lost her best friend, her muse, and lost her mother’s trust. Cheryl was devastated and she didn’t know why she would deserve this. Why her? She already lost her brother.   
“TT, I guess I confused rooms.” Cheryl stood up, took her red mini-backpack and stormed out. “Cheryl, wait. We have class together and it is the right room”, Toni shouted through the classroom. “Miss Topaz, please be quiet. You don’t want to get a warning at your first day of senior year, do you? Miss Brooke, go take a seat next to Topaz since Miss Blossom left class for some reason.” “But Mr. Honey, I-…” “Miss Topaz. One more time and we’ll see each other in my office after school.” Fine, Toni thought. What she didn’t know was that Cheryl knew Heather, and that Heather knew Cheryl more than expected. Toni was worried about Cheryl, obviously. She had absolutely no idea what was going on and what a mess will approach during senior year.  
“Hey, Toni. You’re Toni, aren’t you?”, Heather asked. “Yeah… I’m Toni. You’re Heather, I assume?” Heather giggled and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Toni” “Hmm”, Toni mumbled still in worry about Cheryl. Toni took a deep breath and was thinking. Why did Heather, or whatever her name was, know Toni’s name. And why did she through a mysterious glance after Cheryl while she stormed out of class. Toni couldn’t explain it but she was more worried about Cheryl. Well, two hours of history and then she could go find her girlfriend.


	3. Where Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni asks for help finding Cheryl. She can’t find her anywhere, but then she remembers where she could be.

After history class was over, Toni directly stormed out of the classroom to find Cheryl. Toni needed to talk to Cheryl about why she ran away that morning. So she started searching for Cheryl without success. Where could she be?, Toni thought. If she’s not in school where else would she be? Probably at home in her bed for some reason. Toni couldn’t stay in school without not knowing where Cheryl was, so she went home without giving the school a notice of departure. Toni didn’t even think about school this moment, all she could think about was Cheryl. It’s Toni’s way to handle things. Whenever she didn’t know where someone she loved was, she tried to find out or tried to look for them. 

Toni arrived at home, storming into the bedroom. “Cheryl? Are you there?” No one answered. She looked around. No one. Not even the smell of Cheryl’s soft parfume. Toni was worried. More worried than ever. And you may think why she was that worried. I mean, Cheryl is a 17 year-old girl, she doesn’t need someone to look out for her, right? Well, no. Last winter she tried to commit suicide cause of everything that happened the last couple of years. Since that day, Toni cared for her more than ever and never left her out of sight. Toni always wanted to know where Cheryl was, just to be sure that Cheryl doesn’t try to do the same thing again. 

“Shit”, Toni murmured. She ran downstairs looking for Nana Rose. Maybe she saw her? Nana was laying in her brown rocking chair made out of leather reading a book. Since Rose was deaf, Toni pointed at a photo of Cheryl which was hanging at the wall over the chimney. She made some gestures, she didn’t even know which ones, cause she was so in worry. Rose shook her head. She probably understood what Toni was trying to say. 

Toni shut the door and looked for Cheryl outside. Then Toni noticed that Cheryl’s car wasn’t there. “Fuck.” Toni tapped a 13-digit number into her phone. It was Veronica who she was calling. “Hey, Toni. What’s up? Why aren’t you at school?” “Veronica. Listen up. Meet me in ten minutes at Pop’s. With your car. Or with Archie’s, I don’t care but bring a car.” Toni hung up.

“We have to look for Cheryl.”, Toni yelled. “First of all, tell me what happened. Second of all, please don’t yell at me.” “I’m sorry, Veronica. I’ll explain everything in your car. I’m driving.”

“Cheryl was acting weird today in school. Well, she wasn’t in school pretty long, just about fifteen minutes. Mr. Honey welcomed a new student, her name’s Heather, I suppose. Well, after Honey told us we were getting a new student, Cheryl’s jaw dropped and she stormed out of class”, Toni looked towards Veronica.  
“Toni!”, Veronica shouted. Toni moved the steering wheel all to the right to the stop. Veronica’s car slid to the right side of the road. Both girls were in a shock. “Toni, what the hell? You almost murdered both of us.” “I’m sorry, Veronica. It’s just.. what if Cheryl tries to commit suicide again? For some reason she acted so different in school. You know her. No one could ever stop her. No one could intimidate nor frighten her. If she would.. you know.. I wouldn’t forgive this myself.” “Toni, calm down. She’s not at Thistlehouse, you said? We’ll drive to Sweetwater River but I’m sure she isn’t there. I’ll drive.” Veronica and Toni changed their seats and Veronica took the steering wheel, cautious and careful. 

“She isn’t here, Toni”, Veronica said. They looked around Sweetwater River. Indeed. There was no single soul out there this day. Nothing new. No one went to Sweetwater River voluntary. Too many bad things happened here. “Thank god.” Both, Toni and Veronica exhaled and were relieved for this quiet moment. But Toni was still worried. Were could Cheryl be if not in school, at Pop’s or at home? “Veronica... I don’t know what to do. Where to look.” “Toni, hey. Don’t worry. Where else would she be if she would want to be alone? Can you think of a place?”

Of course, Toni thought. The building. Where they watched the July 4th fireworks. Toni knew that the building wasn’t far from Sweetwater River. You could totally reach it by walking. “Thank you, Veronica. Really. I guess I know where she could be.” “Well, then. Let’s go” “Um.. I would rather go alone. It’s not far from here. If she’s not there, what I don’t hope, could you pick me up again?” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Sure, Topaz. But you better text me with some good news.” Veronica winked and went to her car. 

Toni opened the heavy iron door. Her heart was throbbing. Please let her be here, she thought. “Cheryl?”, Toni said quietly. 

“Toni? What are you doing here?”

Toni saw a girl. But it wasn’t Cheryl. Indeed, it was Heather.


	4. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather tortures Toni to break up with Cheryl. But Toni sees another option to get out of the situation.

“Heather? What are you doing here, and how did you find me? I don’t understand... No one‘s ever up here, and how the fuck do you even know this place?”  
“Oh, Toni. Please. You’re not the only who’s been here with Cheryl. You’re not the only one who she’s been keen on.”  
Heather tortured Toni with what she said. Big, round tears were running down her face. “Where the hell is my girlfriend?”, Toni asked in a tear-stained voice.  
“Oh, I told her you would meet her at Pop’s in a bit. You probably just missed her on your way home, babe.”  
“Do not ever call me this or I swear, I will-“  
“You won’t do anything, Toni. You destroyed my relationship with Cheryl. It was you who came between us. You stole her from me.”  
“What the hell? What are you talking about?”  
“In ninth grade, Cheryl and I, well.. we had a thing, if you want to call it like that. After a time Cheryl told me that she couldn’t meet me anymore. She wasn’t allowed to stay in contact with me. I was heartbroken. She was my whole life. And I assume you were the reason why Cheryl never met me again, am I right, TT?”  
Toni didn’t understand. She didn’t even know Cheryl in ninth grade. She moved to Riverdale in her junior year. What was Heather talking about? And why did Cheryl never tell Toni about all? Toni stayed tough even though it might was the hardest thing ever right now.  
“You are crazy. You’re a psychopath.”, Toni screamed. She screamed in a way she would never scream. Her voice was filled with anger. With weakness. And with sadness.  
“Give me your phone. Right now.”  
Toni couldn’t do otherwise and gave Heather her phone. “What are you going to do?”, Toni asked incredulously. “Dial Cheryl’s telephone number. Tell her that you’re going to break up with her. Think of a reason. A reliable reason.”  
“Why would I do that, Heather? I’m just going to walk straight out of this door and I will meet up with Cheryl.” Toni turned around and went to the iron door. She pulled at it. It was locked. She pulled and pulled in the hope she could open it.  
“Oh, Toni. I’m not from yesterday. Of course it’s locked. You coward. And now call Cheryl.”  
Toni still was in tears, didn’t know what do or what to say. She was overcome with feelings and emotions. She didn’t want to loose Cheryl. Cheryl was her everything. But she didn’t have another option.

Her hands were freezing as she dialed the 12-digit number into her phone. Please just not pick up, she thought. Her hands were shaking, she almost let her phone fall down.  
“It’s Cheryl. Leave a message after the tone. If you must.”  
That was Toni’s chance. If she would fake the call, she could lead Heather to believe she actually broke up with Cheryl.  
“It’s Toni, hey baby. I’m sorry I didn’t arrive at Pop’s... I, I need to tell you something. It’s over. I can’t do this anymore. My feelings for you, they...” Toni stopped. It was heartbreaking to say this because she knew that Cheryl would listen to this sooner or later. “They’re not the same. My feelings aren’t strong enough. I just... I can’t.”  
Toni was crying. “I’m sorry, Cheryl. I hope you can find the love you deserve with someone else. It’s just not going to be me.” Toni was curious if Cheryl would believe what she just said. She needed help. How would she escape the roof? She couldn’t stay up here with Heather. If Cheryl would listen to this, how would she knew if it was real or not? Then Toni had this idea how Cheryl would know this wasn’t real. “Good bye, Cheryl. The fireworks were amazing.” Toni hung up.  
She thought that the last sentence she said would be a hint enough for Cheryl to notice that it wasn’t real what she said. Cheryl knew that Toni would never leave her, at least not this suddenly. Please, god. Let Cheryl help me. Toni held her phone tight, not knowing what to say. “Give me your phone”, Heather said. “You’re a psycho. You’re disgusting.” Toni gave Heather her phone, it wouldn’t have any benefits to keep the phone.  
“What now? Do you want to keep me up here forever? What do you expect me to do?”  
“Oh, I guess you can leave. Since you don’t have a car nor a phone.” Heather laughed. Toni was angry. She could’ve strangled Heather in this moment. Heather left the roof and closed the iron door behind her.  
Toni inhaled and exhaled. She was in pain. Hopefully Cheryl would find her. 

It was silent. Toni’s been up the building for more than twenty minutes now. Thank god it was warm. She sat against the big stone remembering July 4th. She had a real déjàvu. 

“Toni?” She heard a voice. Was it Cheryl?


End file.
